A candelabrum or candelabra, sometimes called a candle tree, is a candlestick holder with multiple arms. Although the electrification of indoor lighting has relegated candleholders to the status of backup light sources in most homes and other buildings, interior designers continue to model light fixtures and lighting accessories after candelabra and candlesticks. Accordingly, the term “candelabra” has entered common use as a collective term for small-based incandescent light bulbs used in chandeliers and other lighting fixtures made for decoration as well as lighting.
Many candelabras are formed of a main vertical pole and arms extending from that vertical pole, each arm ends with a candlestick holder. Such candelabras are limited in the number of candlestick holders, for example in the range of 5 to 10. When a family wishes to light many candles in a single candelabra, for example more than 15 candles, the single vertical pole is highly unlikely to carry this amount of candles, or is likely to consume a large area or volume in the candle arrangement. In addition, when the family wishes to add more candlestick holders to prior art candelabra apparatuses, arms that carry the holders are added as new “floors” for the candelabra apparatus, which requires a heavier main pole and basis for the candelabra to be able to carry the tall apparatus. High candelabra apparatuses, for example in the height of 50-120 cm, reduces stability of the apparatus, which makes it danger in terms of collapsing from a surface such as a table, or candles falling from the candlestick holders.